Because Stalking Your Brother is Fun!
by koder
Summary: Belarus runs into Norway while stalking her brother. It turns out he's stalking his too! Not a Pairing fic. Now with extra chapter!
1. Stalking is fun,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the characters Belarus, Norway, Russia, Iceland, China and Hong Kong. Nor do I own Stalking.**

* * *

><p>Belarus crept silently through the bushes, her icy blue eyes locked on her target. Russia.<p>

* * *

><p>Earlier this morning, when Belarus had gone to visit her future husband in Moscow, she found that he had left the house, leaving no indication of where he was headed. Luckily for Belarus, It hadn't snowed since her beloved had left, and she was able to follow his footprints quite easily.<p>

She had caught up to him eventually, ducking behind fauna of all kinds to hide herself. Although she wanted to be married to her brother as soon as possible, she was still curious as to what he was doing, and why he looked so happy without her.

Sure enough, Russia was the very picture of happiness. As grin spreading from ear to ear, his face lit up in child-like joy. Belarus wondered briefly what the sunflower was for before spying a grey-haired boy who she recognised as one of the Nordic countries.

Whilst watching her brother and the north-western European country converse, the Belarusian became aware of a faint rustling noise in the bushes behind her. She turned, and jumped back in surprise when faced with another Nordic country, this one blonde, and wearing a sailor hat and a funning hair clip.

"What are yo-" she began to demand angrily before the unknown country clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her into the bushes.

"Shhhh," he hissed, "They'll hear us."

Sure enough, Russia, and the grey-haired country had paused their conversation, and were looking over to where Belarus and the blonde Nordic country were hiding. They seemed to think the noise was not worth worrying about, because they continued to converse, walking south-east as they did so.

Annoyed that the hand had not been removed from her mouth, Belarus bit down on it, eliciting a yelp of pain from the blonde man, before pushing his to the ground, and holding her favourite knife, Minsk*, to his neck.

"Who are you?" she hissed, surprised that he wasn't trembling as a lot of other countries seemed to do when threatened by her.

"Norway," he replied emotionlessly, waiting for her to remove the knife from his neck. To his disappointment, it remained stationary.

"And him?" Belarus questioned, pressing the knife slightly harder into Norway's neck, just enough to draw blood. "The country with the grey hair?"

"My brother, Iceland," he answered, slightly irritated. "Please get rid of the knife now".

Belarus complied, but to Norway's annoyance, didn't apologise, and didn't bother to help him up. He didn't press the matter though, if he had been the one to push her down, he wouldn't have apologised either.

"They're headed in the same direction," Belarus observed.

"Russia's going to Hong Kong?" Norway questioned, brushing the dirt off his sailor suit. "I wasn't aware they were friends".

"They aren't," stated Belarus, anger building up like an earthquake inside her. She had forbidden her brother to see that evil man again!

"Russia's going to China! I must hurry, and save him from that horrid man's evil foreign influence!" Belarus announced, tearing off in the direction Russia and Iceland had disappeared.

Norway followed suit, not wanting his dear little brother to get caught in the crossfire.

* * *

><p><em>*Belarus's knife is named after Minsk, the capital of Belarus<em>

**A/N This was a funny little idea that popped into my head somehow... Russia and Iceland going to visit their lovers, whilst being stalked by their siblings. I hope you liked!**


	2. But being stalked isn't!

**A second chapter that I wrote ages ago, but never posted till now.**

**Thanks to Rainbow-Velociraptor, Jetsir, The Fujoshi and Fortune Maiden for reviewing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Russia knew Belarus was around somewhere, but he didn't know where exactly. And that scared him.<p>

Why didn't his little sister realise her marriage attempts were futile? The hurt she would feel later when she finally realised the uselessness of her actions would be even bigger than it already must be. She'd think he'd been leading her on. She'd be miserable, and he didn't want that.

What he wanted was to see his little Yao, and give him a pretty flower from his greenhouse. It had been really hard to grow his flowers this winter, one of the windows broke, and the cold air had almost killed his sunflowers. He smiled, thinking about the look of surprise and pure joy that China would have on his face when he gave the Asian man the flower, when he saw Iceland. The Nordic country seemed to be headed in the same direction as he was. Maybe the rumours about him being with Hong Kong were true…

"Привет Исландия!" Russia yelled heartily, causing Iceland to jump in surprise.

"Oh Russia, it's you…" said Iceland, relieved.

"Who did you think it was?" asked the Slav in a sing-song voice, giving the Nordic a toothy smile.

"Norway. He's been following me a lot lately," explained Iceland, "he doesn't understand that I'm an independent country now, and that I can fend for myself!"

"I feel your pain," agreed Russia quietly. Iceland nodded. Belarus's questionable infatuation with her brother was common knowledge among the nations.

"I'm actually surprised she hasn't jumped out an attacked you yet. I know she's here, and she knows you're here."

"Yeah… You're going to see China-"

"_What are yo-"_

"_Shhhh, they'll hear us."_

"Belarus."

"And Norway. Hiding in the bushes?" Russia chuckled.

"She does that a lot," stated Russia in a vague manner, "I can see why she hasn't come out yet. Your brother would never let you get hurt," Iceland nodded in agreement, and the two continued their south-eastward walk.

"Yeah, but it has its limits. You're going to see China right?"

"да! I will give him this flower I grew!"

"I didn't think flowers could grow in Russia in the winter, especially where you live."

"This one did! And that's all that matters!" Russia laughed, Iceland joining in not too long after. The talking stopped there, and the two continued to walk at a leisurely pace towards their destination, until they heard the sound on someone running, and a voice:

"_I must hurry, and save him from that horrid man's evil foreign influence!"_

Russia froze, recognising the voice, before grabbing Iceland's arm, and they both ran for their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Привет Исландия! - Hello Iceland! (Russian)<strong>

**Thanks go to Fortune Maiden for helping me fix my Russian. I don't speak it...**


End file.
